


31 Days of Food Fantasy Challenge

by Jeanz



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz/pseuds/Jeanz
Summary: Saw this challenge over on Tumblr and since I love the game so much I decided to give it a go.Full Challenge List at:http://ff-cassata.tumblr.com/post/180653913475/31-days-of-food-fantasy





	1. Day 1: Introduction

When it comes to food, there aren't a lot of things I am good at. Cooking? Not enough patience. Baking? More skilled than at cooking, but too slow. Waiting tables? My joints couldn't stand even a single shift. Eating seems to be the only thing I could do with no problem.

How I summoned a Food Soul like this is your best guess.

I had to register with the Chefs' Guild, that was the law. However, to pay the union dues, I resorted to making use of my skills and hobbies that didn't really involve food: science and exploration.

I already worked for the Academy, so doing the required amount of missions per month for the Guild was just like regular work except with the added bonus of fighting for your life.

Looking out over the barren wastes of the City Ruins, trying to spot our next prey, a voice behind me caught my attention:

"Master Attendant, we've spotted an enhanced Uke Mochi just south of here."

I sighed, "'Master Attendant' nothing; I don't 'attend' to anything. Just my name will do."

\-----------------------------------------

Hello everyone, my name is Jeanz! Just like in the short story above, I am actually the least suited person for any form of restaurant work. (Believe me, I've tried and almost died.) Also just like in the story, I have science background, specifically in biology with knowledge of microbiology and immunology, and I love get out and go.

I haven't drawn in years, so I mainly write. I have never posted publicly in my life, but I love this game so much that I wanted to try my best to use my hobby to contribute to the fandom. (Speaking of which, I am drafting the first few chapters of a FF fanfic at the moment that I will hopefully be able to release soon? Will be filled with lots of headcannons, that's for sure!)

My UID in game is 167846. I'm pretty much on daily and will respond to PMs. If you add me (or try to because I don't tend to accept requests willy-nilly for some reason), PM-ing me first to tell me a bit about yourself will make me more likely to add you back!

I do have a Tumblr, but I literally just use it to communicate under the name TailoredJeanz. I don't have any posts yet, but I'll try to be more active in the future. Feel free to msg me there though since I'm on it constantly anyways checking out the FF tags.

So come scream at me on those two platforms! I'm pretty much down with anything. 


	2. Day 2: Favourite Defense Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only pulled Caviar once from the pool because I'm saving up for other Food Souls, but I am starting to regret it now because he is such a useful tank with my Milt...

"Be consumed by the turbulence of space and time!"

I put up a barrier around myself to reflect the onslaught of tentacles courtesy of the Uke Mochi facing our team while Milt focused on healing Pizza. Once he was patched up, he came out with his Lunar Scythe technique and dealt the finishing blow. As it dissipated, Master Attendant stood up from where they were hiding and began to clap. "Awesome job guys! Thanks for your hard work!" They seemed to be so preoccupied with praising us that they forgot to start collecting the scattered Soul Embers for their research. They only remembered once Pizza started running around wildly trying to scoop them up before they too disappeared. Sighing, I went over to Milt, who had seated herself down on a fallen pillar, and joined her in watching the rest of the team dash to-and-fro across the broken flagstones of the ruins. (She never asks if I sustained any injuries, but she always looks me up and down from the corner of her eye to check. If she is satisfied, like now, she'll just smile and start focusing on something else: in this case, humming a cheery tune.)

I closed my eyes. Recently, the visions in my right eye haven't been that bad. The God of the Void seemed to have blessed us with a long-due spell of calm. Thinking back to when I was first summoned by our Master Attendant, I would get the usual dark premonitions warning me to keep them inside on some days, tell them to take a different route on the others. They never once questioned my warnings. In fact, they seemed to find my ability extremely interesting. They would talk with me at length about how it works. Mentioned something about the information being a great potential basis for research later. They also entertain me about other topics too.

_"When I go to sleep every evening, I urge my soul to separate from my corporeal body. It's the best opportunity to travel to a parallel world."_

_"Wow, really? How can you control when you have an out-of-body experience?"_

...They really were a kind Master Attendant.

To my left I heard a familiar chuckle. I turned to look and Milt was hiding her mouth behind a delicate hand, looking at me like a cat does a mouse. "Stop." I pushed her a bit, but her chuckles just turned into full-blown laughter.

"Hey you guys, what's going on over here?" Master Attendant had finished collecting what they could apparently.

Milt gave her usual smile, "Nothing much~"

"It don't look like 'nothing much' since you're clearly not bored," Master Attendant grinned. They looked at me for an elaboration.

I simply shook my head, but Milt gave me a light smack on my leg.

"STOP."

Her laughter began again.

Master Attendant gave us that look that said, 'ah, the usual.' "Well, regardless, thanks again for helping everybody else. Your healing is as impressive as always," they patted Milt between her horns, "and you're doing a stellar job at protecting everyone." They reached up and patted my head too.

"Hey, you know what?"

We both turned to look at Milt.

"Caviar mentioned to me that he wants a reward for all his hard work when we get home~"

"MILT-"

Master Attendant just laughed, "Of course you all will be rewarded when we get home! I'll do my best to make all your favourite foods!" They signaled to the others that we were heading out and motioned for us to follow, walking to the front of the pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I read Caviar's backstory, I always imagine that he and Milt have this kind of sibling relationship: Milt is the older sister Caviar is the younger brother who is always getting teased. They are both too precious~


	3. Day 3: Favourite Strength Soul

 

We haven't found any other Fallen since that last one and we've been walking for hours! Thankfully, Master Attendant let us take a break in a beat-up building out of the scorching sun. I plopped down on an old crate, Tangyuan floating next to me in her spoon, napping away. With my usual partner out cold, I had to find other ways to entertain myself. And by entertain, I mean who should I prank this time? I surveyed the rest of the team: Milt was seated on the ground next to Master Attendant's bags, happily making charms. Although I've always wanted to prank her, I've seen the mischief she and those charms got up to in the past, and I do not want to be on the receiving end of them. Pizza was trying to chat up Caviar who looked super flustered at the attention and Master Attendant... well, they went up to the second floor to see if they could spy more targets with their spyglass from the vantage point.

I sighed. My current Master Attendant was nothing like my first one. Unlike him, who would never get angry no matter what I did, I pulled just one prank and they scolded me for it. The memory made me pout. After they had calmed down, they told me that they hated being surprised, that's why they don't like being pranked. Not knowing things seemed to make them uneasy, but I guess that makes sense seeing what their job is. But there is one thing that I like about them:

_"Moon Cake, I don't want you pulling any more pranks on me, ok?"_

_"Ok..."_

_"But! If you pull pranks on anyone else, let me know so I can watch!"_

And because they're smart, they also sometimes help me come up with more intricate pranks! Like having batter blow up in Pastel's face whenever he adds a certain ingredient, or swapping out the ink in Plum Juice's stash with one that goes on black, but becomes invisible later on! No one suspects them because they're usually hauled up in their room doing that research thing they do!

However, since Master Attendant is topside at the moment, I have to carry out this prank by myself. I have been watching Pizza and Caviar and noticed that Pizza was now leaning towards him, talking more animatedly. He's so friendly that I almost don't want to do this, but at the same time...

I silently launched a small pebble at Caviar's backside.

He immediately sat up straighter and glared at Pizza.

"W-what's wrong," the blonde stammered, "I didn't do anything to make you angry, did I?"

Pizza's puppy dog eye game is so strong! Caviar instantly relented and shook his head.

I smirked.

I waited.

And after an appropriate length of time I launched another one.

This time, Caviar said something. "P-Pizza, please stop it..."

Poor Pizza looked so confused it was great! "Stop? Stop what?"

"Stop... pinching me..."

"H-huh?"

But before they could discuss any further, Master Attendant came down the stairs. "Ok guys, looks like that's a wrap. I can't see anything for miles and we should head out before we end up travelling in the dark."

After they packed up their things, they sauntered over to me. Holding up an old, right angled eyepiece off a telescope, they whispered with a grin, "Those poor boys, Moonbeam." 


	4. Day 4: Favourite Magic Soul

This should be needless to say, but Pizza hits like a truck. His Lunar-Something-or-Other makes quick work of multiple Fallen at once. However, he's pretty much a glass cannon. After being ambushed on the way back home, I pulled him aside to heal him myself while Milt and Tangyuan were talking care of Caviar and Moon Cake respectively. He smiled sheepishly through the cuts on his face, "Sorry for worrying you, Master."

"Although you need not apologize for something like that, I accept it. As the one who summoned you, I should be taking care of you too, right?" Placing a hand on his cheek to apply a Seasoning talent, I continued, "Maybe I should develop some sort of item that would help with healing... I'm not very good at Support Talents, so it'll probably help out a lot. But where to harvest the resources..."

Although I was talking mostly to myself, Pizza's eyes went blank, his expression uneasy.

"Ah, sorry Pizza. I keep forgetting that you don't like it when I talk about my research." I gently stroked his hair in an attempt to make things better.

"I-it's not your fault, Master. It's just the way you talk reminds me of..." He trailed off looking a bit guilty. I waited for him to continue. "Sorry, I shouldn't be comparing you with- ..."

I couldn't help but frown. I didn't want to be someone that Pizza was uncomfortable to be around, but at the same time, this was my job. My hobby even. It was enough to finance both our growing family of Food Souls and satisfy whatever dues I had to pay to other people. So I ventured further, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck, "What is the thing you're most worried about when you look at me and that person?"

He started shaking. He couldn't meet my gaze.

Immediately, I hugged him, cradling his head against my chest. "Whatever it is, I promise that I will not become what you fear. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt, especially if it's by me." Looking up, I realized that the rest of them were staring as us. I made a 'shush' motion and they all turned away. I only let go when Pizza started nuzzling me, leaning into me. At least with this I knew he felt a little bit better. Gently running my thumb against his cheek, I gave him a smile. It only grew wider when he returned it, albeit shyly. I held out my hand to him as I stood up.

"Come on, let's go home." 

\-----------------------------------------

Once through the door, I made good on my promise. Soon enough, my team was seated at one of the dining room tables in the communal kitchen space, eating and drinking their favourite dishes. (I made sure to give extra helpings to Pizza and Caviar.) As they were busy with their meals, I made some other dishes too. I loaded them onto a tray and went off looking for their recipients. Walking around the dorms, I laughed to myself, looking down at the three plates. If I made one, I couldn't not make the others or else there'd be a fit. It didn't take me much longer to find them since I could just follow the sounds of the their voices.

"Get off of him, you pest!"

"No! It's cold and I need him!"

"And I'm tired of being in the presence of both of you!"

Fighting again, and in one of the smaller studies meant for quiet time no less. When I opened the door, Steak immediately turned to look at me. "Master Attendant, you're back! You didn't encounter any danger outside, did you?"

"Nothing more than the usual, Steak." I set down the tray and started handing out the plates. "I brought snacks."

Red Wine thanked me for his portion and quickly walked out the door, but not without Steak calling after him, "Hey, where are you going?"

He didn't miss a beat as he answered, "I want to be able to enjoy my meal in PEACE, if you don't mind."

Predictably, Steak stomped after him after getting his own plate, arguing the whole way out. I looked down. Bloody Mary was still seated on the floor after having let go of Steak's leg, looking at me expectantly. I handed them their plate. "And here's yours."

Without giving them a chance to respond, I sat down next to them and leaned on their shoulder. I was just so tired. They paused for a bit before taking a bite of the tomatoes and eggs. They hummed in approval, "Delicious and warm, just like you." I had to chuckle at that. While others found the line disturbing, I found it quite cute. I blinked and somehow found my head resting on their lap. I looked around, bewildered. I spied their empty plate up on the glass coffee table.

"Mary?"

"Yes, my Master?"

"Did I fall asleep?"

They said nothing, but gave an amused huff, continuing to stroke my hair, their nails gently scratching my scalp. When they were like this, it made all that Red Wine and Steak said about them seem like a farce. For some reason, and I don't know why, I found myself putting a lot of effort into understanding the mysterious Food Soul even since they came home with Pizza and Cheese. Was it my curiosity getting the better of me? The lack of a sense of self-preservation? The excitement about dealing with a seemingly dangerous beast?

No.

It was probably because they don't see me as someone they have to give respect to just because I was the one who summoned them. There were no obligatory pleasantries with them. I knew that if they called me 'Master,' it was mainly to tease me. The title held no expectations, no nothing. I didn't feel pressured to do anything when I was around them.

(And I'll admit, there's probably a dash of each of the three former reasons in with this as well.)

I yawned and buried my face into their lap. I heard their laughter in the distance. ...Ok, that one sounded a bit ominous, but I still didn't find myself being afraid. I trusted that they would never hurt me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When What's-His-Face comes home, it'll be Protecc Pizza 201X 
> 
> Also I still don't really know why I love Bloody Mary, but they a top tier FS in my books~


	5. Day 5: Favourite Support Soul

Every year, when the snow starts to fall, I would get sick. Well, to be more precise, I get sick at least two or three times a year whenever the weather changes. My joints would seize up and I would get some sort of cold, or infection, or something else entirely. It never surprised me anymore and I had learned to tank it from years of living alone, but my Food Souls seemed to think differently. Laba would, quite obviously, bring me bowls of congee to eat at breakfast time, Milk would stop by with Black Tea to deliver chicken soup at lunch, and for dinner, strangely enough, Sweet would be the one bringing up a bowl of clear broth with a variety of other light dishes. However, despite their steadfast care, this time was worse than the others.

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, never really sleeping. Or if I did indeed sleep, it sure didn't feel like it. Occasionally, when I would open my eyes to an extremely blurry view of my room, I could hear the muffled voices of the others. Plum Juice had visited with Peking and Yuxiang. Peking had closed my eyes for me which was nice. Tempura spent quite a while hovering over my bedside as if wondering what he should be doing only to be dragged out by Miso and Sanma. One of Sanma's cats remained though, curling up against me. Even Mung Bean, a newcomer, came to visit. She tried to read me a story from a book to keep me company, but had to leave after her pet splashed me with water from its bowl. It also scared away the cat, the little bugger. At some point, I heard a surprisingly stern order from Milk telling the others that no more visitors would be tolerated. However, my window opened during the night and I didn't even have to guess what Food Soul with their icy cold body decided to snuggle up to me under the covers. They were lucky that a) I was still boiling hot due to my fever and b) too weak to box them in the ears. The next morning, Laba was given quite a fright seeing Mary still there at breakfast time. (Steak and Red Wine dragged them out kicking and screaming. Said they were helping keep my fever down.)

When lunch came, as it always did, I was surprised to see not Milk and Black Tea, but Milt carrying a bowl of congee. It had an... interesting colour to it. She set the food down and and pulled out a origami crane from her pocket. "This charm is for you~" It flew the short distance between us and disappeared in a flash of pale light when it hit me. My dizziness cleared a bit and I was able to sit myself up as Milt placed the food in front of me on a tray. I just stared. I couldn't get over the look of it. Was there... red mung beans added to this? There appeared to be chunks of fish in it as well, so that was a plus, but now that I'm a bit more awake I notice the smell is a bit off...

"Milt, what's in this?"

She gave her usual smile, "That's a secret~ Don't worry, it's to make you feel better! I gave you extra, so make sure you finish it all~"

I forced myself to pick up my spoon. I forced myself harder to finish all of it in her presence. When I was done, she giggled and presented me with a small bowl of strawberry pudding. "From me and our little Moonbeam~ We want you to get better soon so you can play with us again!" 

Thank God for a palate cleanser.

\----------------------------------------- 

When I opened my eyes the next day, I no longer felt sick at all. It must have been that Mystery Congee from yesterday. I immediately got up to get ready for the day and look for Milt. (But not after shoving a pillow into Mary's face who had once again broken into my room.) 

Carrying around a plate of yam dumplings, I found her lounging around in the solarium among the many plants I keep in there as a hobby. She turned to me lazily, "Good morning~" I sat down next to her and handed her the plate which she took happily. "Thanks for the congee yesterday. It really did work."

She giggled, "Any time~ But next time, try to take better care of yourself. It's so boring without you around."

"It's seasonal, I can't really do much about it."

"Well, maybe I should cook for you more~"

I avoided her gaze and she started laughing. 


	6. Day 6: Main Team

Whenever I assemble a team to go out for the usual missions, I usually switch it up a lot. If they can get the job done, they can roll with me for the day. However, for the Showdowns I've settled on using Pizza, Moon Cake, Yuxiang, Peking, and Black Tea. Whenever we're in the waiting area, Pizza and Moon Cake would be almost bouncing off the walls with excitement while the rest of us would watch. And to make the long story short: We have no strategy. With Pizza as the leader, it's literally just 'whack 'em 'til they pass out,' which has been quite successful. Took a while for the rest to get used to, especially Black Tea, but I reasoned with her that the sooner we finish up, the sooner we can head home (and see Milk).


	7. Day 7: Inside our restaurant

I literally don't know how to put a picture here from my Google Drive, so I guess I'll just describe it: 

Cheese, Toast, and Jello are my servers. Kitchen duty is usually Hawthorn and either Popcorn or Pudding, depending on who I have set to Supervisor for the day. 

We literally serve Yam Dumplings 90% of the time because that's my dish with the highest stats after feeding Milt so much lol 


	8. Day 8: First UR

I still remember well the day when Master Attendant first summoned me. They didn't even meet my eyes. Rather, their eyes were glued to the children. 

"Duckies! Wow, are they yours?" 

They had knelt down to examine them, giggling happily when the children began chirping at them and pulling at their clothes. 

I had to laugh, "It really is bothersome. The children badger you as well as me to take care of them." 

They finally looked up. "They ain't a problem! They're so cute!" 

And that was that. 

\----------------------------------------- 

I watched them grow as a Master Attendant since day one, although they were a peculiar case that didn't seem to have to follow the Guild's recommended duties and activity schedules. They weren't the greatest at restaurant management, they only participated in the Arena and Airships if the rewards were deemed worth their time, and they almost never did deliveries. They spent most of their time out in the field, where they would often bring me, Yuxiang, and some other Food Souls on rotation. We would defeat Fallen Angels and they would go about their business collecting random items, and data on things that we didn't know had value to humans. Sometimes we would be sitting, waiting for hours for them to be done with... whatever it was they had to do. 

Eventually, as with many Food Soul that spend a lot of time with their Attendants, I found myself growing fond of them despite their quirky nature. They would often come find me in their greenhouse where the children spent time in the koi pond. They wouldn't say anything, but sit next to me and rest. Which came to a problem: I knew nothing about them. Granted they knew nothing about me neither, which may be for the best considering, but I wanted to understand them better. Maybe it was because whenever I looked at their calm smile, it reminded me of my own. 

\----------------------------------------- 

As they summoned more Food Souls, they began experimenting with different team setups. At some point, I wasn't being deployed for any missions at all. But despite that, they still came to me for other matters. They would ask for my advice on various things such as business ventures, battle strategies, and even on how to deal with the more... challenging personalities within our ever-growing household. And strangely enough, they eventually came to me, quite often actually, to be coddled. 

It started one evening, as we sat together in silence as always. Out of the blue, they made a beckoning motion with their hand at me. "Can I borrow that?" They pointed at my lap. "...Of course, Master Attendant." 

Gingerly, they laid down on the dais we were seated on, rested their head on my thigh and settled down. Not knowing what else to do, I absentmindedly started stroking their hair. They seemed to appreciate it, making strange purring sounds as they nuzzled me. After that, it became routine. 

\----------------------------------------- 

To this day, a bulk of our communication is still non-verbal. We know nothing about each other, but we have mastered the art of understanding each other based on facial expressions, gestures, and, in my case, based on the noises they would make. (In a way, it is similar to how I interpret the children's chirps and burbles.) And from those I could tell that they were rather fond of me too. 

If, one day, I told them what kind of person I really was, would they still come to me seeking comfort? Would they still willingly lay their head in my lap and leave themselves in such a vulnerable position? I looked down at their sleeping face. I smiled ruefully to myself, moving to gently stroke their cheek. When that day comes, I hope we can still be together like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, I can't not see Peking as being the mature, calm person in my Food Soul Household. I would probably literally go to him for everything lol


	9. Day 9: Favourite Location

I rose early. Taking a glance at my calendar, I made sure to double-check that today was indeed the day that I had to do my monthly check-in. ...Yeup, circled twice in red alright. Heading over to the library within my own quarters where I knew Brownie and Plum were sure to be organizing the restaurant documents, I made sure that my schedule had been cleared for the day. As professional as ever, Brownie replied, "All guild missives issued in the past week and those that have a due date within the next have all been taken care of. The rest of the Food Souls have been alerted that they will be having three days worth of vacation time as requested." I had to chuckle a bit at his butler act. It was made so much cuter with the kitty ears I had him wear. 

I patted him on the head, "Thanks a lot, Brownie." At that, he blushed a bit. "And you too, Plum, for helping me run this ship." I moved to pat him too, but he leaned away, so I let him be. As I turned to leave, Brownie followed after me, "Will you be taking an escort this time?" 

"Well, it wouldn't be called 'Everyone-Gets-a-Vacation if I did, now would it? Oh, that reminds me, you guys get vacation time too. Remember to rest." 

"Master Attendant, the road back up to the Academy is-" 

"Dangerous, I know. But before I summoned even a single one of you I made the trip far more frequently than I did now so I'll be fine. Don't worry~" 

('Plus I'm losing my touch too so I better practice.')

\----------------------------------------- 

I managed to muscle my way back to Nevras with only a few bruises and felt a sense of accomplishment. (Well, a few very big bruises that may or may not cover my torso, but who's to know, right?) As I approached the Academy doors, I held up my ID bracelet to the gate's security console hearing the familiar beep before the doors opened. The place looked as it always has been: people in lab coats and suits walking around very briskly (almost running, really) going about their business. Taking the lift down, I headed straight to my department: Dream Energetics. Our department pales in size compared to Fallen Research and Food Soul Research, but our methods and theories basically hold up about 80% of each of them. (It's a shame we don't get as much funding, but that's a story for another day.) I passed by the usual labs, unconsciously hugging the wall opposite to any of that guy's, and made it to the office of my superior. I stopped in front of the gold placard on the door that read: Ceres del Bosco. I took account of my papers before giving my customary two knocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an academic, why wouldn't I choose the Academy? Also, it has so much potential for Deepest Lore(tm) that I have like... quite a number of headcannons for it lol


	10. Day 10: Favourite Fallen Angel

"C'mere, Jeanne, got something to show you." 

I followed my superior down into the Depths where all the Fallen we work with are kept. I noticed that not many of the cells had our tags on them anymore... I nearly bumped into my director when she stopped in front of one of the cells that was actually well decorated and planted. As usual of her, making sure at least our research organisms were kept as happy and healthy as possible. She unlocked the door and gestured to me to go inside. As soon as I opened the door, quite the measure of sand poured into the hallway. "Op, well that's why I keep this inside," she cut in front of me to grab a heavy-duty deck brush from somewhere. "Go on in while I clean up this mess." I took a few steps inside to find a nice desert setup with a sizable oasis in the corner and Palata succulents growing in various places. I couldn't see any signs of fauna though... 

"Ceres, where are the-" I was cut off by something- no, someTHINGS rubbing against my ankles. I looked down to see a number of very round, bird-like Embryos. "OH MY GOD. BORBS. HERE. NOW." While my superior chuckled, finally closing the door behind her, I sat down in the sand to pick up an armful of them. "Ceres, can I-" 

She shook her head, "Sorry, kitten, the top brass has each one of them banded. They'll kill me if any are missing." 

"Can we say we're doing field testing?" 

Ceres just shook her head more, "You can visit them whenever though. But the main event is that guy over there." She pointed with her lips to a pile of sand in the corner. I put down the chubby little darlings and cautiously moved closer, the Embryos pretty much hopping on top of my feet, burbling away. Once I was close enough, I reached over in an attempt to dig out whoever was under all the sand. It was all for naught though as the hidden Fallen stood up from its hiding spot to stare at me, as if annoyed. "Wow, a big bird!" I immediately cupped its cheeks with my hands. 

"You're lucky he's tame, Jeanne." 

I checked him over: his hair, his fluffy feathers, his clothes. "Hello! Hello~ Ahaha, you're so cute!" It seemed to be embarrassed, attempting to step away from me. Reminds me of Plum's behaviour earlier, actually. As I continued to gently stroke his cheeks, his eyes became clearer, less wild, and the dark veil that shrouded his face appeared to lift as he made eye contact with me. Ceres stepped over and the Embryos gathered around her feet instead. "Huh, well I'll be. He likes you! All the more reason you should visit more." 

"S-sorry, the whole Food Soul thing kinda..." 

"I ain't blamin' you, kitten. By law you had to register, so there's no avoiding that. Glad to see you're having fun with them though." 

I had to agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't seen A SINGLE BORB in the catacombs what is my life. Pls if you've seen a local borb, tell them to visit me D:


	11. Day 11: Favourite NPC

I spent a few days at the Academy, giving my reports to Ceres and my other colleagues, before heading back to my house. Along the way, the usual amount of Fallen appeared. I was fully prepared to kill off the last of them when a black a white blur jumped out of the bushes to jump a rather large Hermit Crab. "Yes, the Champion of Justice has struck again!" 

I finished off the Puffin I was working on and walked up to the teen, "Yeah, 'Champion of Justice' alright. You stole my kill!" 

Upon realizing it was me, he turned apologetic, "Aw, sorry Jean! From afar, I thought you were a maiden in need of saving!" 

"MAIDEN MY BUTT." 

I looked around. He still doesn't have a Food Soul, so he's not a full-fledged Master Attendant yet. He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, so I don't have the clearance to summon a Food Soul yet, but hey, it means I still get to beat up Fallen myself! Speaking of which, you haven't been getting out much to fight, have you?" 

I sighed. I really haven't. Not when I have Food Souls now. If me going out and fighting the way I did before was odd, it'd be even more odd to do so now. 

Ichi leaned on his sword, "You're one of the strongest people I know, so why did you summon Food Souls in the first place?" 

"...Because I could." 

He sighed and patted me on the back, "You and you science-y types, always so curious and doing stuff just because. Hey, if you ever want to go out hunting again, let me know! I'm pretty sure I can beat your kill count now!" 

"Even if you did, it wouldn't count as a win because I'm not at full strength." 

"It's your fault for not keeping up with training!" 

I shoved him. 

He shoved me back. 

By the time I made it back to the restaurant, I was covered in more bruises and a few cuts here and there, all courtesy of Ichi. 

I made sure to blame the huge bruises from before on him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichi has a sword and Olivia has what looks to be daggers tied to her thigh. I always imagine that they're able to use them for self-defense when Food Souls aren't around.


	12. Day 12: Favourite Activity

It turns out that each and every Food Soul has their own tastes and their favourite dishes. Although they technically don't NEED to eat, not having them partake in meals with me would be extremely uncomfortable. Besides, I enjoyed spoiling them. I also didn't really have a lot of other ideas on how to show my gratitude to them. (Except giving them an allowance and regular intervals of time off.)

Cheese was just too cute whenever she ate the har gow I would steam for her. Brownie would look so shocked every single time I made him his green minestrone. Pizza hilariously loved his spaghetti, and Caviar his strawberry shakes. However, the Food Soul whom I loved feeding the most seemed to be Mary. They adored their simple tomatoes and eggs as if they've never really been given the luxury of eating before. Either that, or in a long time. Well, regardless of what's happened to all of them in the past, I'm here to treat them well.


	13. Day 13: Food Soul OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I can't draw so you'll have to settle for written descriptions D: Maybe one day I'll try to sketch him out...

When Food Souls are born, they are much like children. They take in everything: the sights, the sounds, the experiences... However, unlike children, they are not allowed the luxury of growing up. When a majority of them are first brought into this world, the humans who summon them expect them to do their duties right off the bat. Perhaps that's why these first memories, particularly the ones associated with their very first summoning, are what stays consistent whenever they are summoned again later on down the line. Their formative years seem to have that great of an impact on them. Brand new Food Souls are hard to come by these days, and the timeline of an experiment to test my hypothesis... well it will need a few human lifetimes to complete.

\-----------------------------------------   

People say that they can influence the type of Food Soul they summon by placing the food of choice in the summoning circle. Although I don't think that's how it works, it doesn't hurt to try. I baked a marble cake this afternoon for tea, so the leftovers will have to do. (I have yet to see documentation of a corresponding Food Soul.) Before heading over to my summoning chambers, I added some whipped cream as a garnish. Would that change anything? Setting the plate on top of the large ottoman that was in turn on top of my summoning circle, I gathered up the Embers that I have hoarded from my expeditions. Every summoner has their own way of going about the process, but I use the method that my colleagues and I have discussed: using a wish and a prayer. The summoning circle shone brightly and through the glare I saw the silhouette of a sleeping Food Soul. Another Escargot? Once the light faded, I saw not another familiar sleepyhead, but a young boy dressed in a comfy, cream-coloured housecoat, similar to the one I own actually, with tiger ears and a tiger tail. His messy golden hair fell over his face as he curled up tighter on the seat. I tentatively reached over to give him a scratch behind one of his ears. He purred and opened his warm brown eyes. He sat up and stared at me. This was definitely a new one. I smiled, "Hello, sweetheart. What's your name?"  

He tilted his head to the side a little, "Mmrow?"  

... 

Eh?  

He looked a bit confused, but he shook it off and leaned closer to me, rubbing his cheek against my side.  

Well, I guess this one really does have the mind of a child then. No matter, I'll do my best to raise him well.  

\-----------------------------------------   

Name: Marble Cake/Tiikerikakku (Tiger Cake)  

_'...Mmrow?'_

Rarity: SR  

Class: Healer  

Favourite Food: Duck Soup  

Type: Dessert 

Origin: Germany (if what Wikipedia says is accurate)  

Time: ???  

Trait: Affectionate  

Likes: Chocolate, Milk Tea, Black Tea  

Height: 177cm  

Bio: A sweet Food Soul who has the appearance of a young man, but the mind of a child. Spends most of his days wandering around, observing the world around him, reading, and napping. Although he's not good at controlling his power yet, he hates it when people get hurt, and is good at making people feel comfortable after the fact. Doesn't talk much, just meows. His favourite place is his Master's lap.

Basic Skill: Sweet Swirls

\- Marble Cake surround all party members with chocolate swirls creating a barrier that absorbs 65pts of damage over 2 seconds while also dispelling any negative effects

Energy Skill: Homey Comforts

\- Marble Cake lets our a yawn and purrs sweetly. Now relaxed, all party members restore 320hp, and restore an additional 21hp per second over 3 seconds.


	14. Day 14: Master Attendant OC

Name: Jeanne "Jean" Cecil Day

Occupation: Dream Energetics Researcher, Master Attendant

\- The one in all of these prompts!

\- Does their best to be a good leader to their Food Souls.

- Despite being calm and collected around their Food Souls, their actual personality is a bit more... SILLY.

("If I were silly, no one would take me seriously! LIKE AT WORK!")

\- aka Local master attendant is actually a five year old who will meme you to death. (don't let their Food Souls know)

\- Dabs whenever they achieve victory as long as their Food Souls aren't around.

\- Can actually take out Fallen Angels on their own without help.

\- What is danger and can I eat it.

\- Insomniac. 


	15. Day 15: Any Other OCs

Name: Ceres del Bosco 

Occupation: Dream Energetics Researcher 

\- Jeanne's superior at the Academy. 

\- Has a personality similar to Jeanne's, so much so that most of their co-workers consider them twins. 

\- Although she is a bit more honest with herself than them. 

\- Currently unable to summon Food Souls. Believe me, she's tried. 

\- Can also defeat Fallen without much help. Taught Jeanne how to fight. 

\- The one friend who calmly sips tea while everything around them is burning. 

\- "This is great I'm entertained AND unaffected." 

\- Her theories/hypotheses on Dream Energetics can get a bit... philosophical? But no one really minds it seeing as empirical evidence is hard to come by anyways. 

\- The "older sister" to Julio del Bosco (my avatar in-game). They have the same surname as they were from the same orphanage.

\-----------------------------------------

a0001-[CERNUNNOS] (Enhanced)

A being created by the Academy meant to be used as a weapon. Highly intelligent, they are a force to be reckoned with. Tall as two stories, they assume the form of a monstrous deer with the head of a jackal, and nine, whip-like lion tails that are often used to cause physical damage. However, in place of fur, their sleek body looks to be covered only in black sinuous muscle. Their horns are made of Magic Crystals that constantly absorb Dream Energy from the environment. According to lab technicians, Cernunnos gouged out their own eye (left) in order to act as a vent to release excess Dream Energy, thus regaining their sanity while in this form. Has the unique ability to control other Fallen regardless of the tribe. Staff are advised to try and break their horns as quick as possible in order to decrease their power. However, Cernunnos will immediately begin eating Crystal shards in an attempt to regenerate them.  

a0001-[CERNUNNOS]   

Cernunnos in human form. The lower half of their body is that of a black Sika deer also bearing their signature whip-like tails. Their horns also remain. In this form, they use a combination of magical and physical attacks, carrying around an assortment of melee weapons along with their staff. Retains the ability to control other Fallen. Uses its fast legs to run away from danger and conflicts. Never seen without their deer skull mask and veil.  

 

 

 

a0003-[BAAST] (Enhanced)  

A being created by the Academy meant to be used as a weapon. Highly intelligent, they are a force to be reckoned with. They have a massive body: a white tiger with cream coloured eagle wings, and antelope horns. Noted to have grown slightly larger than a Devouring Beast. Appears to gather energy from Festa as they are stronger during the daytime. A master of AOE attacks and inflicting fear in both Food Souls and Attendants, preventing the use of any and all skills on the field. Staff have been informed of their low Attack Speed and are encouraged to take advantage of this. Usually passive, they are not known to attack unless provoked.

 

a0003-[BAAST]  

Baast in human form. Only retains their tiger ears and tail. Is always masked. In comparison to their Enhanced form, Baast is an extremely fast physical attacker who goes for enemy weak spots with terrifying precision. Their entire body is a weapon and they use magic to enhance their physical ability. Despite this, they are noted to be as light and as fragile as paper. Preferring to run rather than fight, little additional field data has been collected on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to use these and Jeanne in another FF fic I'm trying to outline rn

**Author's Note:**

> I totally failed the challenge since I started in December '17, but I admit a lot of these chapters were written a while ago, but I just haven't had time to post them. I'll post the rest soon!


End file.
